


Sunrises

by frek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Diners, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Insomnia, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never expects to find Derek at the diner late one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renny/gifts).



> This fic was written for [stereksecretsanta](http://stereksecretsanta.tumblr.com) on tumblr for [renlyandthestagpack](http://renlyandthestagpack.tumblr.com), the initial post for it can be found [here](http://stereksecretsanta.tumblr.com/post/71055656015/merry-christmas-renlyandthestagpack).
> 
> Betaed by the lovely [libgirl9](http://libgirl9.tumblr.com) and equally lovely [aria_lerendeair](http://aria_lerendeair.tumblr.com).

Stiles didn't know when it started. Well, that was a lie, not even the biggest one he had told lately if he were honest. He remembered clearly the night it all started. When he had been anxious and restless and instead of spending another three hours rolling around his bed, he pulled on a hoodie, his shoes and climbed into his Jeep. 

At first, he had driven around aimlessly, just trying to kill off some of the restless energy he couldn't seem to shake. But that didn't last that long. He turned a corner and the blue and red neon glow of the all night diner beckoned him with promises of pie and chocolate milk and maybe someone bored enough that they'd talk to him for an hour or so. Because all of his friends had abandoned him in that moment, tucked away in their respective beds, asleep and dead to the world and Stiles' texts begging for someone to give him what he needed. So Stiles pulled into the nearly empty parking lot and made his way into the diner, stopping just inside the door when he looked up at the row of booths and saw Derek sitting alone.

That first night, Stiles hadn't even asked if he could sit with Derek, he had just invited himself to his table and sat down across from him. To his credit, though, Derek didn't even do so much as threaten Stiles, grudgingly accepting his company for the night. They had stayed at the diner until the sun started shining at the horizon, talking over coffee (for Derek) and chocolate milk (for Stiles) and pie (cherry for Stiles, lemon meringue for Derek). Mostly, it was Stiles talking, but Derek offered his own voice to the conversation often enough to make Stiles feel as if he weren't talking to an imaginary friend. When the morning rush began to arrive at the diner, Stiles and Derek took that as a sign to leave.

Stiles didn't know then if Derek was a regular at the diner at night or not, didn't think to ask. He had just been grateful that someone was willing to put up with him when he was feeling the way he had been. The next time that he was feeling a bit manic, Stiles didn't even think twice about leaving to visit the diner. Something had told him that maybe Derek would be there again. Maybe it was just hope, but Stiles told himself it was intuition. Another lie, but who was counting?

He had been right, though. Stiles pushed into the diner and glanced up toward the row of booths to find Derek sitting in the same spot he had been the last time he had shown up. Stiles didn't hide the grin that spread across his face as he crossed to the booth, pausing at the table before Derek gestured him to take a seat. The night went much like the previous spent with Derek, Stiles talking through a couple slices of pie, some chocolate milk, and the first glimpses of the morning sky. They parted ways again just as the morning rush began and Stiles went home, able to sleep for the next few hours.

Before Stiles knew it, stopping by the diner a couple times a week to calm himself and talk to Derek had become a regular thing. He didn't always get pie. Derek didn't always get coffee. Hell, Stiles sometimes didn't even spend the whole night hogging the conversation. He was finding that just sitting there with Derek was calming enough on its own, despite the way his heart pounded still whenever Derek _really_ looked at him. And listening to Derek talk? Even more calming.

Derek didn't talk much. Which. Understatement of the century, really. But, the more time he spent with Stiles in the diner, the more he opened up and the more Stiles fell for him. At first it was small things, current threats in Beacon Hills, gossip about the pack (Stiles quickly learned that no secret was safe with a werewolf). Soon enough, though, those topics wore out their welcome and Derek began to open up to Stiles. Stiles learned about where Derek had gone with Cora the second time he had left Beacon. And about his time away with Laura. 

One night, Stiles found himself on the topic of his mother. That conversation wasn't quite as animated as others, but there were still smiles to be shared, good memories to bring up. And as he opened up about his mother, Derek opened up about his own family. They shared stories about their childhood. What it was like for them. Stiles listened better that night than he had any other before, eyes taking in Derek's face as he spoke about growing up in the middle of several children, seeing the sadness and happiness mingle in the memories he spoke of. It made Stiles' chest ache, knowing that Derek could never have that again, hoping that having a pack to belong to helped ease some of the pain he had to have been feeling.

They stayed in the diner much longer than they normally did. The sun had risen well above the horizon, the diner in the midst of the morning rush before the pair of them finally stood up to part ways. They both paid and made their way out to the parking lot, still talking, an actual genuine smile on Derek's face. Stiles loved the way he looked when he smiled. How his whole face seemed to light up, brightening the dark corners that had resided there for so long that Stiles had once thought they were permanent. They stopped at the door to Stiles' Jeep, Stiles leaning against the car while Derek stood close to him, finishing up their conversation, lingering like he didn't want it to end.

Eventually, though, the words ran out and they were left with the silence that stretched out between them, almost as tangible as the keys held in their hands. Stiles glanced down at their feet, Derek's pointed toward him, Stiles' planted wide, one on each side of Derek's, as if he were inviting him to step closer between them. Maybe he was. When Stiles looked back up at Derek, his expression had changed, softened. His pale eyes widening as he looked at Stiles, unashamed and unguarded. 

"Derek?" Stiles was confused for a moment, uncertain on what exactly was going on, though his body seemed to know, his heart racing in his chest, stomach twisting nervously.

Derek's front teeth pressed into his bottom lip as he looked back at Stiles, stepping closer, one hand reaching out to grip the top of the Jeep, framing Stiles in against his car. "I've been wanting to do this a while now," Derek finally said, his voice sounding different to Stiles' ears, lower, nervous. And then before Stiles knew it, Derek was leaning in, crowding into his space, taking in Stiles' face through the eyelashes of his hooded eyes before closing them altogether as he pressed his lips carefully to Stiles'.

Stiles made a soft noise against Derek's mouth when he felt the first brush of his lips. He had recognized what Derek's intentions were just before, but it was still a surprise that Derek was kissing him. That his lips were moving over his own, his warm palm was cupping his cheek. Stiles had convinced himself that any feelings more than friendship were just on his end. Before Derek had the chance to pull away, Stiles pressed back into the kiss, his lips moving against Derek's. His hands shifted to grip at Derek's leather jacket, holding Derek close to him as he felt that first drag of his tongue against his mouth, making Stiles let out another small sound into the kiss.

They stayed like that for a long moment, learning the way their mouths fit together, lingering on the kiss, almost afraid to let the moment pass. But before long, Stiles' lungs began to burn and he was silently cursing Derek's supernatural lung capacity. He pulled back enough to let himself breathe, resting his forehead against Derek's, eyes still closed as he gathered his bearings, as Derek's hand slipped from his cheek down to the side of his neck. 

"That makes two of us," Stiles finally said when he felt as if he could speak again. He opened his eyes and looked back at Derek, his hands still fisted in his jacket, keeping Derek close even though he never tried to move away.

Derek looked at Stiles curiously at first, like he couldn't place what Stiles was referring to. But then, a moment later realization lit his features and he offered Stiles the most genuine smile he had ever seen on his face. "Yeah?" Derek asked, his face happy and open and Stiles just knew that he wanted to see Derek like this all the time. Wanted to be the cause of it.

Stiles grinned back at Derek and leaned close, pressing another kiss to Derek's lips. The kiss was shorter and gentler, not a whole lot more than the soft slide of their lips together before Stiles was relaxing back against his Jeep. "Oh yeah," Stiles replied, meeting Derek's gaze and he knew that Derek could hear the steady beat of his heart as he spoke. 

Not a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [frek](http://frek.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
